Me Against the World
by GothPrincess666
Summary: Me Against the Wrold! Strang things happen at Hogwarts, please red! Named by the song by simple plan, dont leaf a comment if ur a prep! Ratted M, cos some mature things happen. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

*********Me Against the World************

(AN - This is one of the frist story i've rit, ok? So please be nice!)

Hi! My name is Stardust Em'ber Delirium Nitro Glycerin, (Geddit, Nitro Gylcerin cuz I'm such a sex bom!) I hav long black wavy black hair, and I ware a long black cape, with hot pinck tassels on the end. i have small black shoes with the words 666 painted on in shocking red paint. I am a witch at hogwarts, a school for withes and wizards, but i am also part-vampire (my mother was biten by a vampire while she was being pregnant, so i came out half vampire!) I was sitting at the slythrin table, when suddenly, I notice Harry Potter looking at me from the griffindoor tabel. He look so hot. I would have gone ovr to chat wiv him, but I noticed his was surrounded by a bunch of prepz!!!!

But I no he was no prep, becoz ever since he was bitted by a vampire himself, he has been so cool.

I wanted to go to talk too him so bad too...

After a while he left the tabel with the prepz and cum over to our tabel. I smiled at him.

"Let's leaf this place..." I said sexilly.

He nodded and we left the main hal.

We went into a empty room, and suddenly, Harry Potter jumped on me.

I laughed as we pulled off are cloths and did it (AN - if you dont no what it is then you should'nt be reading ok?), we started to screwing each other.

Suddenly, I noticed we were being watched!

It was Hargid!


	2. Chapter 2

We looked in schok as Hagrid pulled don his pants.

Hagrid has always been a perv, aspeccialy to Harry Potter.

"Now den Stardust." he said, "I don't think dats in de rules."

I pulled out my long wooden wang and started to zap a spell at Hagrid.

Hagrid run away without pulling his pants bak up.

"Oh no" I yelled, "Harry! Youv'e lost your election!"

The distaction had made Harry's penis go back down. There wud be no more sex for tonight.

We put back on our cloths sadly and went back to the main hall.

"Oh... Stardust..." said Harry, who suddenly smiled.

"W...What?" I siad.

"I wus going to tak Hermione to a concert..." Harry began, holding out sum tickts, "But I don't want to cos she's a total prep, jus don't tell her, OK?"

I nodded.

"But what are the tickets for?" I asked.

"It's concert ticket to see Simple Plan" said Harry (AN - OMG HOT).

I scream of exitement!!!! They are my favorite band of all time!!!!!

"Calm down plz..." laughed Harry, "It's not til tommorow... until them... how about you and me have some privet time?"

(AN - So wut do you thing so far guys? Pretty good huh?)


	3. Chapter 3

Then it was bedtime.

The lights started to put out, and I returnd to my domitory.

I fell asleep immeadiatly and on top of my simple plan sheet covers.

I dreamed about them all nite.

I dreamed I wus in a bath wit them all and then Harry Potter jumped in with me and we started to screw.

Then the bath turned into a cannon and I started to shot at the prepz!

I woke up, happy and exitd!

Then tere wus a nock at the door!

I opened it, and it was Harry Potter!

"Well... hello there..." I said attractivly. Harry Potter grinned. He pulled the tickets out of his pockt.

I almsto screamed when i saw the ticks!

"No no..." said Harry, shaking his head, "No screaming, the concert is in half and hour, at 6am, no one else is a wake yet, we have to sneak out..."

I followed Harry along the dark and dimly lit coridor.

We saw the door, and I went four it to get out.

"Don't" say Harry, "We hav to disable it first..."

Harry pulled out his wind and zapped at the door, the door squaeked open!

We went outsdie. (AN - Geddit, cuz I'm a goff an I leik deff)

I loked around the outside of hogwards.

Then I saw a car... dumbledoors car.

(AN - Plz leaf nice reviews guys, I'm knew at writing!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledoors car wuz the only car there.

"We're going to steal it..." said Harry, noticing I was locking at dumbledoors car, "But we need both our wangs power to do it.."

I nodded and pulled out my wand.

"Now then..." sed Harry, "This car is too old and prepy, let's make it more goffik!!!!"

I squeed in exitment, and zapped the car.

Suddenly, the car was the batmobile!

"Just rite fur us goffs..." I said, next, we wanded on the car to open teh door.

The door squeeted open.

We got into the car and started to drove of.

"Are we going to mak it in tim!!!!?" I asked, looking frantically at my black watch. The concert would be in 20 minets.

We speeded along the road. No stupid prep muggles would dear to stop us! (AN - And my prep muggles i don't meen hot ones like simple plan and my chemical romance!)

Next thing we no we were outside the concert stadium.

Me and Harry got out of the car and went into the inside of the stadium.

The disco lites shined onto us, as Simple Plan went on the stage.

The crowd cheered with exitement, and me and Harry joined in, screaming and screeching.

This was the happisest day of me life....


	5. Chapter 5

We danced around to the music, then, all of a sudden, Pierre jumped down from the stager and went up to me.

I glance over at Harry and I could tell he wus jelus, but so what! I went up on the stage with Pierre and the band danced around me.

I had such an organism. They jumped around seductivley on the hot stage.

It was so great. Then all of a suddne I lock in the crowd, there... was Dumbledoor!

Oh no! My ogranism dropped in an instant.

The music stopped.

"Whuts dat?" asked Pierre, "Why hav you stopped dancing all of a sudden."

Then Harry ran onto the stage.  
"Stardust, we have to go..." he said, sadly, "Dumbledoor must hav followed us in the car here, we cud be in big trouble."

"What?" I yelled, "But this is the happist day of my life! I can't go, I CAN'T!"

"What's going on?" said Sebastien, who had put his gitaur down on the flor.

"What the hell are you talking about!" asked Pierre, then all of a sudden the crowd started turning around.

Dumbledoor has noticed them.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU FILTHY CHILDREN!" he boomed, and his voice created an ecko around the hole room.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL PREPUBESCANT SCUM!" he was screeming now, and he had come all the way up to the stage.

(AN - SO wut do you think so far guys?)


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastien had already pressd the security button.

Dumbledoor started jumping up and don on the stager and whahcked Harry with his bromstick.

I screamed, whahacking Dumbeldoor with wands from my spell.

Then, the Sceurity Bodygaurds arrived, and pulled Dumbledoor away.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING??!!" scraemed Dumbledoor, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!!!!"

Dumbledoor was thrown out of the door, and we continued to enjoy the concert.

Harry looked at me, slightly worryed.

"You no... Stardust..." sed Harry, "We cud be in big trouble wen we arrive bakc at Hogwarts."

I decidd to put that out of my mind for a wile, and dancing on the stage with Simple Plan aND Harry.

We laughed as the crowd cheerd and clappep for our dancing. (I won awards for dancing wen I was younger).

After a while, the concert was over, but not before I got autograffs from all the members of Simple Plan. (AN - OH MY GOD HAWT).

Wow, I was so happy.

We went back outside the consert and looked a round for Dumbledoor, no where to be seen.

We pulled out our wands and zapped the car door open, and me and Harry got back inside to the car and drove of.

We drove down the road, as snow fell on our batmobile car.

We paused the car in a derelicked road, and started to screw.

My foot kept pressing on the car beeper, and the car beeped as we screwed sexily.

Then, we got up and put back on our cloths, and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrove back in the car park of Hogwarts. We got out of the car, and used our wands to shut the door closed.

"Now den..." said Harry, looking at the car, "This car stil locks like the Batmobel, so we need to zap it to look like Dumbledoors car again..."

We pulled out both of our wans, and zapped on the car.

Nothing happened.

"...W...Why is'nt it changing back?" I cried out seductivly.

Harry sighed.

"I don't no..." he said, "Let's try on more time!"

We zapped on the car again, but it didn't work! The car was sitll the same!

I sighed.

"Now what are we going to do?" I ask, suddenly, rain started to pour down.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU WRETCHED VERMIN!" boomed an agresive voice, we looked around, and it was Dumbledoor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BELOVED CAR! WHY IS IT A BATMOBEL!!! AND HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF TO A CONCERT WITHOUT MY PERMISSEN!"

Dumbledoor pulled out his wand and put a spells on the car. The car turned back into Dumbledoors boring, blue, old, prep car.

"Now then..." said Dumbledoor, "I know kids do some crasy things, so i'll ignore this one fore now, but if you DARE, AND I MEAN DARE, steal my car again, i will be on you like a ton of weights. However, you can go out and steal anyone elses car and turn it into however many batmobels you like, now, go inside you wretched children, it is raining..."

Me and Harry walked reluctantly inside, and we headed back to our respected domitorys.

We went to sleep until morning came.

(AN - What do u think so far? Yo'ull never gess what happens next!?)


	8. Chapter 8

I dreamed all nite about Harry and Simple Plan. Oh god, I was getting a Sleep Organsim!

Suddenly... COO-COO, COO-COO!

My goffick coo-coo clock had woke me up. I jumped up immeadiatly, and rushed out to the main hall.

I was eating my breakfast, which was cereal in the shape of little ghosts. (AN - OMG GOFFICK, KAWAI!!!)

When I was done doing tat, I walked around trying to find Harry Potter.

"HARRY?" I yelled flirtily, suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh Harry.... AAAH!" I jumped up, it was'nt Harry, it was Hagrid!!!!

"Now den young lass..." said Hagrid, "I haff a wee problem on my hands, so den Dumbledoors threatnin givin me de sack cos I wus caught wiv my pants down, and I wont let dat happen again, so lassie, just come along wiv me, and we wont have any more problems den, will we?"

I tried to run off, but Hagrid, being a gaint, grabbed me and picked me up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice.

I stared. It was Harry.

"HARRY!" I yelled haippily.

"Put her down this instint!" yelled Harry, pulling out his wand.

"Aye laddie..." said Hagrid, "You'll just haff to stop me den, won't ya?"

Harry's wand started to glew a bright light!

A lightning bolt zapped out of Harry's wand and started to zap Hagrid, but the lightning bolts bounced off and scorched the walls.

I looked sadly, I thougt Harry could win for sure!

"Is dat all ya got dere laddie?" said Hagrid, who pulled out a bagpipe and started playing on it, while holding my arm so I could'nt run off with his other hand.

Harry then zapped the bagpipe with his wand and it broken.

"Oh now you got me mad dere..." said Hagrid, who let go off me and got ready to charge into Harry.

I thought of running away, but then I thought of Harry.

I pulled out my wand, and it glowed with a bright light.

"IMPERIAL!!!" I yelled, and the spell shot out of my wand, kocking Hagird to the wall and he fell down to the floor.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Harry.

We both ran flirtily with each other and ran back up stairs.

(AN - Wut do you think guys?)


	9. Chapter 9

We rushd back up the stairs, and we started passively kissing against a wall.

Then, sudennly, Hermione and Ron jumped out.

"Oh wow..." said Ron, "This is so hot."

Hermione stopped.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!" screamed Hermione, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Harry stopped kissing me and turned tO Hermione.

"You and me..." said Harry, "Wer'e just freinds, I thought you new that already..."

"I acpected you to be more mature!!!" Hermione screamed, "Oh, Why did I focus my unrealistic expertasions?"

Hermione stormed off out of the room.

"Calm down!" said Ron, following her.

"Ah, who needs her anyway, " I said, "What a total prep."

"Wait here... Stardust..." said Harry who run down the corridor, "Hermione, wait up!!!"

I stood there in the corridor for a wile.

"Hey Stardust."

I turned around, it was Draco.

"What are you doing in this corridor all by youself?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for some friends..." I said.

"Ok then, if you need anything don't forget to call!" said Draco, who ran down the flight of steps.

Just at that moment, Harry emerged from the corridor.

"Harry!" I yelled.

"Yeah... Hermiones in a mood..." said Harry, "I don't know what's wrong with her lately..." (AN - Stupid PREPZ!)

"I'm sure itl'l pass," I said, reasuringly.

"What are you doing on Griffindoors grounds?!" boomed a voice from the end of the corridor.

It was Professer McGongle.

"This is..." began McGongle, "I would like to deny it, the most blatant distruction of the rules I have ever witnessed! And I heard the informtation of you vandalising Dumbledoors car to go to a stupid concert!"

"We didn't vandilise it!" yelled Harry.

"And it was not stupid!" I shouted.

"You two have been breaking the rules since day one!" yelled McGongle, "And I for one shall not tolerate this disrespectful manners!"

We looked at each other, we were in trouble.... again.

(AN - Do u like how this is turning out guys? if you leaf nasty comment ur a prep!)


	10. Chapter 10

(AN - Tanks for reading so far guys!)

Suddenly, Dumbledoor came up the stairs.

"Ah, Albert Dumbledoor..." said McGongle, "Look here, these mischevious troublemakers have been making trouble!"

"Oh wat a surprise!" said Dumbledoor starcasitcally.

We looked at each other, smiling.

"And just what are you brats grinning about!" yelled Dumbeldoor, jumping up and down, "FIRST YOU VANDILISE MY CAR, THEN YOU... YOU... MCGONGLE WHAT IS IT FOR THIS TIME!"

"Trespressing.." said McGongle clamly.

"TRESESSING!" screaming Dumbledoor, "THE VERY ESCENSE OF CRIME! DO YOU WANT TO GET EXSKULLED?" (AN - Geddit, skull cuz I'm gofik an I like deff an skulls).

We shook our heads.

"WELL THEN STOP BREAKING THE RULS!" screamed Dumbledoor.

"I only came up here to wave Harry goodbye," I said, angrily, "McGongles' taking this way out of preportion!"

Dumbledoor tuned to McGongle.

"Is this true, Gongle?" asked Dumbledoor.

McGongle shook her head.

"Surely you of all humans agree," stated McGongle, "That these children have done nothing but desturct the rules!"

Dumbledoor nodded.

"You two are waltzing on very thin ice..." said Dumbledoor, "Let's go McGongle, we'll discus what to do with these troublemakers at a later date..."

Dumbledoor and McGongle walked back down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"God, wut a bunch of prepz..." I said to Harry, fixing the tassels on the end of the cape (they had got a little bent with all the running around).

"I know..." said Harry, "Say, want to take a visit to the Hogwarts semetary?"  
"Sure!" I said, happily, I love semeratyies, they were my place to be all deposesed and sad, and I could think about death!!! (AN - YAY)

Me and Harry walked out of Hogwarts andinto the semertary.

"This is wonderful..." I said, while perched on top of a gravstone.

"Let's read the epitaffs!" said Harry.

"Harry that's my favorite game!!!!" I said, jumping off the gravstone and reading the writing on them.

After we had finished dong that, we wet back inside Hogwarts.

It was time to go into the main hall for a meeting.

I headed over to the Slythrin table, and Harry went to the Gryfindoor tabel.

Dumlbedoor was standing in the front of the hall.

I looked across at Harry, who was sitting with his owl, Hedwig. Harry gave Hedwig a biscuit, and Hedwig started to squack loudly.

"Quieten down bird!" boomed McGongle, and the owl beed quiet.

"Now then..." Dumbledoor began, "Hagrid has been fired because, quite frankly, he is.... well... there is no other term for it, he is one massive pedofile. He prays on little boys and girls. And... I'm sure you all remember the night Neville went missing...."

The children gasped.

"Needd I say more?" asked Dumbledoor, "Poor Neville, may his memory stat with us."

I remember the night Neville went missing...

***************************************************

It was a dark night, and Neville came in really late.

"Where are you going...?" asked Harry, who was stading next to me.

"I... I have to go...." sad Neville.

And Neville ran off out of the door.

"Neville wait!" yelled Harry, who followed him out, but when he wnet outside, he was'nt there.

The next morning it was announced he was missing...

****************************************************

"Do not let him anywere near you..." cuntinued Dumbledoor, "Even if he akts nice, hopefully he is gone by now, but you never no...."

Dumbledoor trailed off. He looked at the window... there was a shadowy shape there.

"Who... is there?" asked Dumbledoor.


	12. Chapter 12

The shadowy shape didn't make a response.

"I said who is there!!!!" screemed Dumbledoor at the shape.

Suddenly the shape started to moove.

"Shape!" yelled Dumbledoor, "Identify yourself!"

The children stayed quiet. The shape unresponded.

The shadowy shape started to jump up and down.

"I..... I....?" aske d the shape in a srcay voice, "Who am I....? Your'e asking that... after all dese years...?"

The shape started to laugh, but it wasn't a laugh, it was more of a cockle.

Then, the shape dissapeared.

The children all ran out of the main hall.

There, Harry was waiting for me.

"I think..." said Harry, to me, "That that was Voldemort!"

"It was prubebly just some prep locking for attention..." I said calmy... "Actually, we can find out what the shape was... let's go outsied!"

"Well... ok..." Harry sed, and flowed me outside.

We looked outside, and saw the place where the shape had been.

There were two giant footprints...

"Hargird!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Aye lassie..." said Hagrid, cumming up behind them... "You see lassie, I can't help it ya see, you little children, flying high up on yer bromsticks, defying the laws of graffiti, I just can't help but get a bone on."

"You're sick!" yelled Harry.

"Aye laddie," laughed Hagrid, "And is gonna be a sick day tonight..."

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOU MALFUNCTION!" yelled McGongle from behind us, "Ah troublemakers, just who I suspected, now run a long."

McGongle got out her wand and Hagrid ran away, and we both went back inside.

(AN - OMG HAGRID IS SUCH A PERV GUYS, anyway how you like my story?)


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in my room for a wile and listened to Simple Plan and My Chemical Romance on my black gothic Ipod for a bit.

Then there wus a knock at the dor, and I knew it was Harry.

He could'nt cum in the rom though, because then he'd look like a total perv.

So I tuned off my Ipod and went ot the door and opened it.

"Stardust...." said Harry, "There's something I think you should see..."

"What... what is it?" I asked sexily.

"Just follow me..." said Harry quietly.

He bought me to Hogwarfs front field.

In front of us, etched into the grass, was the words, "HARRY AND STARDUST, TOGETHER FOREVER"

"Did you write this?" I asked.

"No..." said Harry, "I did'nt, I swere!"

"Well..." I said, noticing Harrys sad look, "I think it's sweet, adoreble even! Who cares if wear togehter? Gothick love rules! Stupid prepz just can't handel us!"

Harry laughed at my statment.

I giggled too.

But then, Dumbledoor camer running out of the door. (AN - OMG now there in trouble!)

"Just what do you think your playing at, writing words into the grass?" Dumbledoor belloweed.

"It wasn't us!" yelled Harry.

"WELL THEN WHO WRIT THAT?" screeched Dumbledoor like a banschee.

I shook my head.

"We don't know..." i said.

Dumbledoor jumped up and down on the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU TWATS!!!!" he screeched.

Suddenly, other children were cuming up to were we were to look at the words wrotted in the grass.

Then, all of a sudden, more words appeared on the grass.

"I.D.A.T"

I grinned to Harry and Harry grinned to me.

"NOW MORE WORDS ARE APPEALING... SOMEONE MUST BE WANDING THEM ONTO THERE!" yelled Dumbledoor.

Dumbledoor looked around until he saw the bright light of a wand... it was... Ron!

(AN - YAY CHAPTER 13 (Geddit 13 cos i'm a goff an lik deff)).


	14. Chapter 14

Ron was lighting up the words on the grass.

Dumbledoor zapped his wand to the words and immeadiatly the grass grew on the words.

Then Dumbledoor ran off to catch Ron.

We watched as Dumbledoor grabbed Ron.

"QUIT MANHANDELING ME!" sereeched Ron, as Dumbledoor picked him up and taken him away.

Then the Monophone on the wall announced a message.

"HARRY POTTER. STARDUST GLYCERIN. PLEASE REPORT TO DUMBLEDOORS OFFICE - NOW!"

We reluctantly went off, we had been in far too much trouble lately.

*********

"Why did you do it..." asked Dumbledoor.

Ron just sad there.  
"I SAID WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Maybe he doesn't wanna anser ok?" Harry said, while standing protectifly next to me.

"I..." Ron began, "Hermione still wanted to be with Harry... so I made the words in the grass to make her know that she could never be with Harry, and that.... I LOVED HER! I'VE BEEN SWOONING AFTER HER ALL THESE YEARS AND SHE STILL DOESNT RELISE IT!"

Suddenly, Ron jumped up.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME HERMIONE!"

Dumbledoor looked at Ron in shcok.

"You're on detentino Ron Weasly!" yelled Dumbledoor!

"You too..." said Dumbledoor, locking at us, "You two go..."

Me and Harry keft the room, and set off to our dormitorys.

"Stardust..." said Harry, "Follow me... I have a surpisde for you!"

I smiled and followed him off.

Harry went into the libary.

"The Libary?" I asked, "this is boring!"

"Oh it wont be when I show you this!" said Harry, who took a book from the bookcase and tossed it aside.

Suddenly, the bookcase opened and revealed a secret passigway.

We went down it, and went into the corner.

Harry ropeed off his clothes, and I ripped of mine.

Harry jumped on me and we started to do it!

We screwed passively and affexionaltly.

Suddenly, we heard a voice come down the libary.

"It's alright..." Harry whispered, "No one knows about this libary but me..."

Suddenly, the bookcase began to open...

"Oh god..." I said jumping up, "It's opening, quick! Put on our cloths!"

We frantically tired putting on our cloths!

(AN - OOOooo I've leafed it on a cliffhanger fur u all!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

We went into the cornre of the dark room with are cloths put on wierdly.

Then, the Snape came inot the room.

Suddenly, he started to masterbating!

"YOU SICKO!!!" I scream, and suddenly, Snape runs off, out of the room.

"That was disgusting..." Harry said, "Let's get back to doging it!"

After a while of dong it (AN - You don't want all the detales of 'it' you sicko!!!!) we headed ouot of the libary, and walked on down the corridor.

Hermione was walking by herself, without Ron about her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, but Hermione just walked off.

"Damn prep." Harry said.

I smiled, we both shared the same hate for prepz!

Harry looked at me.

"What are you smiling abot?" asked Harry.

"Oh," I said sexilly, "I'm just happy I'm out with someone as hot as you..."

Harry laughed, and we both cunitued together down the corridor.

We looked around, our school is full of prepz. All of a sudden this gang of prepz start to walk past us.

"HAW HAW HAW!" began Luna Lovegood, the biggest prep in the hole school, "YOU ARE A SMELLY GOFF!"

"Fuck you" I said, and kicked her.

Then the preps ran away, thats cos prepz can't handle us gothly goffs.

I jumped in the air hapilly, I had had yet another victory against the preps.

(AN - speking of preps, if you leaf a bad review then ur a prep!)


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next day with my black Ipod in my hand.

Simple Plan were still playing (AN - I'm achshully listening to them now as I rite this!), and I had dreamed about Harry all ntie long.

I got up out of my bed, and went down stiars.

Harry was waiting for me as usual.

"Hey Stardust..." said Harry, hapilly.

"Harry!" I said happily, and huggeld him.

Me and Harry walked down the dark coridor, (I put out the lites with my wand coz I'm goffick an I don't like bright light, (aspecially light from the sun)).

The hole corridoor was in darkness! I squeed with exitment!

Harry just smiled, cozz men don't go squee.

I walked back to the main hall, when suddenly, Ron jumped out.

"YOU TWO HAVE MADE ME INTO A LOT OF TOURBLE.!" yelled Ron, angrily.

"But we didn't do anything!" I said.

"JUST LEAF ME ALONE!" screamed Ron, running off into the shadows.  
"Ok..." asked Harry, "What in the hell?"

Then we walked of. Suddenly, we were lost.

"Have'nt you been paying attention to were we were going?" I asked Harry.

"Wha....?" said Harry, jumping back, "I've never seen this part of the schol before, let's make an explore!"

I nodded, I've always wanted to explore the forbidden parts of the school, and now was my change.

We looked in front of us at a large wooned door, and we opened it with our winds. The door squeaked open.

We went through the dor, and all around us were magical items!

Bromsticks, wangs, crystalballs, spell books, and magic poitons.

"Stardust..." said Harry, grabbing some of the potions, "You must have huge pockets in your cape, Let's steal sum of these potions, and we can test em and stuff."

I grinned, stuffing my pockets with potions. I also took a spellbok with a dark cover, that might be goffick! I really hope it is!

After we left the rom and found our way back. We headed to the libary to put the potions in our dark sceret room, far away in the corner. And even if someone did find them, no one would know it was us!

(AN - How do u like it guys?")


	17. Chapter 17

We heded back to our libary, hoping Snapr wouldn't return to procrastinate in it.

We saw the librarian was asleep in his pile of books on the other end of the room, so we went up to the bookcase and went into the secret room.

We put our pitions in the corner of the dark rom, hoping no one would be able to see them!

We looked, checking dat all our potions were saf after we did that stealing. I kept my goffick looking book with me.

We didn't see gothing bad. (Geddit, instead of nothing coz I'm a goth an I like deff).

Harry smilled at me.

"We make quite a good team..." he said, happily.

"I know..." I said sexily.

Harry laffed, as we went out f the rom hand in hand. We walked up the isle.

I took the book out of my pockt and started to try and read it, but before I could start to eye the words, the schol bell started to rang.

We bumped into Ron on the way to lessin.

Ron loked like such a prep.

"Ron you prep!" I said.

"Shuddup u goff!" said Ron (wut a prep).

"Eh! Don't you spek to her lik that!" yelled Harry, pushing Ron aside.

"Ya, it's too against one, wat you gonna do?" I asked happily.

"I'm gonna kill one bird wit two sontes." said Ron, picking up a rock from his bag.

Suddenly, Dumbledoor walked past, so Ron put the rock back in his bag and ran off.

"Why hello there..." mouthed Dumbledoor, "I hope you're going to lesssons"

"yES, " i said, getting out my TimeTable, "I'm in... magic lesson now."

I dashed off to my lesson, with Harry following me.

(AN - im very happy wit this so far, i showed it to my best freind in rl (dats real leaf for all u prepsz) and she said it wus very good! shes a goff to by the way, like me, please leaf nice reviess!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

Reluctantly, we headed over to are lessons.

The bell rang as we got to the door.

We where both in magic class, which was good, because i sit next to Harry. The bad news was we had McGongle.

"And even as sir isack newton discovered the essential lightbulb, us wizards had already masters the art of power, how much electricity!" McGongle, droned on, no one wanted to hear her gabble.

Just as she was talking about boaring stuff, Harry handed a note to me. I unraveled it.

It read "hagrid raps little norway dragons"

I laughed reading the note. Hagrid is such a pev.

McGongle eyeballed at me.

"HAVE YOU SOMETHING TO SAY CHILD?" she roared, poiting her flinger at me.

I shook my head.  
"No sir." I said.

"GOOD... NOW BACK TO..."

I coudln't help it, I bustr out laughing!!! Oh no! I was so embarassed!

"WRETCHED CHILD!!!!" screeched McGongle, "Why aren't you fukusing on my lessoN!!! this is impotent stuf! DISRESPECTFUL DIRT THAT PLAUGS THE HEEL OF MIGHTY TAURUSES SHOES!!!!!!"

I giggled with Harry in the corner.

McGongle cuntinied to eyball us.

At lest we had our potions to test an stuff.

I daydreamt for the resr of the lesson, about Harry and Simple Plan and goffick things.

Then we left i went upstairs to have a read of my bok. Harry went off to ride on his brom and use his spell. harry smiled at me sexily as I walked up thestiars.

(AN - my real techer shouted at me today as well lol so it's sort of done on that)


	19. Chapter 19

I went back ot my rom and opened my bok.

It was the anatomy of bats (AN - I haf a real book like this so i know whats its like (its great btw)).

I laffed goffickly as I looked at the bat innards on the page. I liked this bok.

I put the book in my bag, after i was done locking at the dead bats, when suddenly, Harry cameinto the room.

"Stardust!" he yelled, "Lets see our potins!"

I ran to the door and opend it. Me and Harry ran downstairs.

We went into our secret room in the libary. We locked at our potions.

"let's do it first..." said Harry, shyly.

"Oh, Harry..." I said, sexily, "You don't have to be shy around me..."

We took off our cloths and put them nearby us, just in case there were any distactions and we needed to put back on our cloths.

I screamed with joy as we screwed seductivly.

Suddenly, tourists came into the room and started to fotograph us!!!!

I screeched of embrassesment!!!

We reached for our cloths but some of the torists had took them home as sovenirs!!!!

We tried to run out of the room but were blinded by all the flashing camra lights!!! We ran through the toruists and ran all the way up to our domitorys, without any cloths to cover us. We could still hear the noise of the tourists as we ran upstiars!

Then we thoughts! Our potisions! The tourists could be using them for evil! Me and Harry grabbed some cloths from our respectied bedrooms and put them on. Then we ran back downstairs to the rom.

We burst into the room. But the tourists had already stolen all our potions as sovenirs!!!!!!!

"Oh no..." I said to Harry.

"Well... look at it this way, Stardust..." said Harry, "At least know one will know that we did it."

I looked on the floor around are dark rom. The tourists were all running away now, with our cloths in the air as a flag.

I looked around, but every single potion was gone.

We then heard footsteps.

"Harry!" I yelled "don't you have your invisibily clock!"

"Why would I bring the colck here?" asked Harry.

In the end, we both hid behind a bookcase.

Dumbledoor stepped into the libary.

"Oh no..." said Dumbledoor, talking at himself, "Touritst. This is bad. Very bad. OH NO!!! ONE OF THEM HAS LEFT A FECES ON THE FLOOR!!!"

And there, on the floor, was a small piece of poo.

"I could get finned if I don't pick it up..." said Dumbledoor, sadly, who got a plastic bag and piked up the poo, and put it in the nearest wast disposal unit.

I had to restrain myself from laughing, its funny to see Dumlbedoor have to do horrible things.

Dumbledoor soon left the rom.

Me and Harry turned to each other, laughing.

We went back upstairs to our domitorys, laughing alll the way.

(AN - i bet non of you even saw that coming! how do you like it so far, if you lief a bad review den your a prep!)


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next day, still holding on to my goffick ipod. It was still playing some dark goffick tunes. I went downstairs to the main room.

There was a raw chicken infront of me. Just then, my chicken turned to chikcen nuggets! I started to eat them.

Suddenly, tourists ran into the room and took my remaining chicken nuggets as sovenirs!

"No" I yelled, suddenly, tourists pushed me off my chair I was sitting on and took it as a sovenir!

"This is getting ridiculus!!!!" I yelled angrily.

I ran out of the room and ran to Harry.

"Harry," I said to him, "Trourits are everywhere, what do we do!!!"

"I don't know...." Harry said. I looked sadly at him, I thought he would know what to do.

Suddenly, Dumbledoor ran down the stairs and charged at the tourists.

"Get out of my schoL!!!!" he screeamed, but the toursits unresponded.

He charged into the tourists, but suddenly the toruists grabbed him and took Dumbledoor away as a sovenir.

"MAYBE..." I said to Harry, "This is are change to redem ourselves!"

Harry looked at me blankly.

"You know..." I said, "If we stop the turists, we will be like, totally acepted in this school. I mean, come on, I don't have dat many freidns as this schol is full of preps."

Harry smiled.

"You were always the smart one.." he said, gigling. (He's rite as well, i hav won awards for my smartness).

We locked at all the tourists gathering a round. I sprayed on some goffick dark perfume, and got a giant piece of paper.

But suddenly, the tourists grabbed my piece of paper as a sovenir. Oh no!

Then, they grabbed Harry and took him off a sovenir!!!

"STARDUST!" he yelled while they took him away.

"HARRRY!!!!" I sreecheed.

I ran up to my domitroy before they tok me too!!!!!!!

I sat on my bed, and locked at the window, Harry was put in a cage, with al thier other sovenirs. Our cloths (nice cloths too), Harry, Dumbledoor, even my chicken nuggets! (And now there was sum inseckts on them! YUCK!) but, one thing was strangly abcent, our potions!

I thought about it for a while, I wud hav to do something to destract them, and now my old plan was riuned! Then, a giant pieces of paper all fell down from the open store cupboard, and they fell in a pile around me. I smiled, as I tried to contort a plan.

(AN - OH NO harry is gone! wat will stardust do without him!!!! find out l ike next time lol)


	21. Chapter 21

I sat tere in a pile of giant papers, trying to think of wut to do. The tourits were still oall over the place, trying to take everything they could as sovenirts.

I started listening to Simple Plan on my hot goffick Ipod. I got really into it. And then I felt a hand on me. I turned. A tourist was there, trying to take my Ipod as a sovenir! "Not all my Simple Plan Music!" I thought, as thoughs racing through my head, "Any thing but that! I wroked to hard for this!!!!!!!"

I screamed loudly as I kicked the tourist in his thingy. The tourist backed off and rann away, back to the other toursits.

I could hear, from downstairs, a lot fo shouting and screaming.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TAKING MY HAT, I FOR ONE SHALL NOT TOLERATE THIS! YOU DISREPSECFUL GENTELMAN!" it was MCGongle, someone must have took her hat to use as a sovenir. I locked at my Ipod, for I had protected it. Then, I thought of Harry. I took my Ipod out of my ears and put it in my bag. Iput it in a secret compartment. I took my bat bok too and put that in the secret compartment. Then i zipped up the bag. Then i put the bag under my bed. It would NOT be come a sovenir! I locked aorund, there was nothing to plan with. Then, I locked on the floor in frotn of me. Giant pieces of paper. I thought of landmark moments, and picked a momuent in my head. I cud only think of one (HUUUUH WELL I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CIT THERE AN STUDY A MAP!!!!! I HAVE TO MAKE TIM FOR GOFFICK THINGS!) and began to map out my plan in my hed, from distraction the trouits, to freeing the sovenirs...

(AN - heh, really near the end guys, SO please leaf nice reviews)


	22. Chapter 22

I got a giant piece of pper and drew an Ifel Tower on it. I through the piece of paper outside. And it started to float on the wind.

Then, it landed on the floor. All the tourists ran away to try and catch the Ifel Tower outside. They were all trying to be the first to catch the paper. The tourists were all preocupationed, so I locked all the dors of Hogwarts, (which tok a long time). The tourists were still outside, fighting over the paper. I climed out the windo, and ran to the cage. It was loocked.

Harry looked up at me.

"Harry..." I asked him quietly, "Do you no were the key is?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't no Stardust."

I locked for a key.

I turned arund, and then I saw a magpie on the floor with the key. The magpie let out a loud quack. I got out my wand and shoot at the magpie. I took the key from the maypie, and threw the stunned magpie into the pile of tourists, and they fighted over that to.

I turned the key into the lock, and relesed the sovenirs. Harry ran out, and the Dumbledoor ran out, and me and Harry grabbed our cloths. The incests had already ate all my chicken nuggets, so i let those bugs do thier thing! We all ran back to Hogwarts. We watched out the window as teh tourists fighted overpapaer. Then, the paper ripped, they relesed it wasn't the real tower. The stunned magpie suddenly became unstunned and started to fly away, squacking as it did. The tourits also saw thier sovenirs was gone, so they all ran away to look for knew ones.

"Stardust Nitro Glycerin!!!!" yelled Dumbledoor hapily (Geddit, Nitro Glycerin cuz I'm still such a sex bom).

"This was YOUr idea?!" shouted Dumbledoor, "This deserves an award, no, it deserves seventien! And, as a reward, I'm going to banishment all preps from our great school!!!!"

I squeed of exitment.

"Thanks Stardust!" said Harry,and I smilled at him.

"You're welcome..." I said happily.

(AN - lol srsly rly near the end of this now)


	23. Chapter 23

Dumbledoor gav me a medel.

I looked at the medel, it had a pichure of hogwarts on the front and it shined brightly, almost illuminus.

"I think Harry should hav one to, he helped me..." I said, shyly, and Dumbledoor presidented Harry a medel too.

I smiled, and locked around at the tabels. There were only gothly goffs. No preps or posers. My dram had come troo. Also, anyone cud go to a Simple Plan concert wenever they like, no more of this you cant go feces. Harry looked at me, and we kissed passionatly in front of the huge crowd.

Bright indoor fireworks started to go of as the crowd chered and clapped. They were dazzling.

The crowd all stood up as we tounged each other and they chered for that too.

Suddenly, everywon wan'ts to be my freind! It's wunderful. But Harry is the only MAN for me. I have many other goffick friends now. Al the prepz comited genocide in thier rooms coz they could not handle it. I looked behind me at a sine taht read, 'GOTTICK FOREVER', I smilled at my fellow goffs. All thanks to that one little incident!

My name is Stardust Em'ber Dilerium Nitro Glycerin, and I am the most liked girl in the eintre schooL!

(AN - Hop you liekd that guys! srsly i wroked hard on this! im so glad the preps are gone arent you! BTW SPEKING OF THAT, DONT LEAF A COMMENT IF UR A PREP!)

*******THE END*********


End file.
